If I Loved You
by LoveSomebody
Summary: (Post Coronation) Snow still has nightmares of Ravenna, and Eric hasn't given a word about his leaving to her. Will the two find each other once again?
1. Chapter 1

"_You're the queen now, Snow!" _

"_I am now presenting Queen Snow White!" _

"_I will never stop. __**Never!**__ I will give this retched world the queen it deserves!"_

"_I must go, my place isn't here anymore. I must go, take care sweet beautiful, Snow White."_

"**_No_**!" I screamed jumping up and out of my bed, I heard a clash and saw my bed nurse drop a metal bowl full of hot water. "You're Majesty, forgive me." She said grabbing a towel from her apron and began to clean the water. "It's quite alright, Gretchen." I threw the sheets off my bed and grasped my robe coming to her side. The cold winter breeze wafted through the cracks of the window sills. "You're Majesty! You should be helping me!" I gave me a reassuring smile and patted her arm gently. "It's quite alright, let me help you." I grabbed another rag and helped wipe up the spilled water. We cleaned up the water in silence, making a pile of wet rags inside the metal bin. As she stood to go, I sat at my vanity pulling my hair free from its coil. I began to brush the nightmare tangles from my hair. Gretchen stopped at the door and turned slowly, "Are you alright, you're Majesty?" I turned to her with a confused expression drawn on my face.

"You haven't been sleeping very well and I notice that you have a lot of nightmares…" I smiled at her and stood, "I'm quite alright, I'm just still afraid that I'll wake up in that dreadful tower." She gave me a smile and nodded, "Well, you're a wonderful queen now so you mustn't worry." I gave a fake smile watching her walk out of my bed chamber. My smile fell as I turned to the window sill. It was the third month of when Eric walked out of my kingdom leaving me nothing but loneliness and heart ache behind. I touched the cold winter bitten windows hoping that my sweet Huntsman was alive and well. Going back to my vanity, I stared at the woman in the mirror. The woman's hair was dark as night, lips as red as blood, and skin as pale as the newly fallen snow. But, her eyes though were as hollow as a carved out tree emotionless, and nothing residing in there. It was cold and dark where I was, and there was no one there. It felt like I was still in that horrible tower.

I finished brushing my hair and unlocked my bedroom door letting in the ladies in waiting fill my bath. I had constant dreams of Eric; they never finished nor never began. It was always somewhere between, he and I were back in the Dark Forest his eyes were as dark as Ravenna's. The dagger in his hand, he gripped my arm staring into my eyes. I could see my own through his. The dagger was touching the space above my breasts right where my heart beats. He opens his mouth to speak but yet it's Ravenna's voice that chimes through. _"You cannot defeat me! I've lived twenty lives, Ravaged entire kingdoms!"_ It is not my Huntsman anymore, his body has faded away and Ravenna has the dagger. Her teeth are blood stained while a cynical smile. _"I shall have your heart beating in my hands." _She whispers and plunges the knife into my chest. One of the ladies in waiting unclothed me and bring me into the hot water, another bucket is behind the bath for my hair.

I lay in the hot water feeling a shiver run down my spine, I open my eyes to the ladies who work on my skin and hair. I close my eyes and try to remember the days I had spent with Eric before his departure. My mind doesn't seem to want me to remember him and I, the moments we shared I can never get back. My heart mourns for him back, but I know his heart is somewhere different from mine. He never gave me a reason why he actually left me when I needed him most. I felt the scorching water run down my hair and into the other bucket, I felt the lathering of the next potion into my hair. When I'm finally done, the ladies in waiting leave me alone for an hour to myself. I stand in my robe keeping it loose, I sit by the window sill and watch as everyone gets up for the morning sales.

I see the houses open and kids begin to wonder out and grab begin to play. I know that one day I'll have to birth an heir to the throne, but I hope that day doesn't come soon. The door burst open and I turned it was William. "You have people to see, you've spent three months inside of this KINGDOM. Visit your people!" He yelled at me, I sighed and turned to the window. "You've come into a woman's bed chamber, and I'm in nothing but my robe. You have no shame?" I said standing up holding the robe together with two fingers. "I-I have none for this queen." "Interesting" Going up to William who (purposely) kept his eyes averted from my almost bare body. "I think you need to learn manners when storming into a woman's bed chambers."

"Snow-" "You do not come in here, and order me around like some servant. I'm going to show my face to my people when I feel like it. Now, excuse yourself and walk out of here." I turned around and went back to the window. William stayed for a bit and then angrily walked out. I closed my eyes and leaned against the window frame, "My dear Huntsmen come back to me." I whispered.


	2. Chapter 2

_Just a quick thank you for the amazing feedback I got from many of you. It is amazing to see you taking interest in this. Especially, my first time writing on this site; I really hope that you enjoy this story as much as I am. I have very good ideas for this. _

I rode on my faithful steed, Wanderlust as I went through the town. Everyone poked their heads out of their homes or makeshift ones. Stopping in the center of the entire town, I slipped off my horse and entered the small platform that the Knight's surrounded. I cleared my throat, feeling all eyes on me. I wringed my hands, taking a deep breath and looked back up to the crowd; "The walls of this kingdom are being torn down. There is no threat to hold these walls up, we are an open kingdom. The change will take time but it brings us chances for expansion outward. Your homes can be expanded as well, lumber can be cut down a mile up the beach where fallen trees, and other rest." I said sternly, the whole crowd was silent for a long moment. My eyes scanned the crowds, hoping for anyone to break the silence but to my disappointment no one came to the rescue. William grasped my hands tightly. "It's quite alright to be nervous. Just don't rip the skin off your wrists." He murmured, I looked down at my bloody red wrists. I tucked them into my coat, and took a deep breath, the audience shifted one small moment. I knew that shift, it was of terror. Afraid that I would be just like Ravenna and lash out onto those innocent people or having the guards murder anyone who spoke. I took another deep breath and spoke again. "I am nothing like my step-mother; I do not wish this kingdom harm or death. I shall rule for my people and no one else. You are what keeps the kingdom alive, you are allowed to speak. I will not silence who have a voice. No punishment will come to you, bravery and trust is the only thing that will step forward." Another long moment of silence, I was afraid that they were imagining casting spells or curses through my closed lips. "You're Majesty." I heard a voice cut through the crowd, my eyes shot up to a pregnant woman. She was beautiful, with oceanic blue eyes, and long brown hair. She waddled to the front with a silent child next to her. "Will this wall taking down, put our children at risk?" I shook my head, multiple whispers when through the crowd. "The extra stone wall is going to be used to build an extension to the left wing of the kingdom. This will be our garden for harvesting in the summer, spring, and fall." More whispers, I began to let my wrists go and straighten up. "The northeast wing will be for the animals and horses." The woman nodded and nodded at someone. "Is there anything else I can anyone inform people on?" Then, a wave of voices and shouts rolled from the back to the front of the sea of people. I slowly felt myself smile beginning to actually feel my place as queen in the land.

_**Eric**_

_I moved along through the dark forests trees this place is no longer uncharted territory of which I fear of. I swung my axe from arm to arm chopping down a healthy tree, sweat came off my forehead_. Swing again, another swing, another swing, and another. _I thought until the tree was barely holding on, I heard small cuts into the trees close to me. The dark forest will be no more once I cut this down; Ravenna's magic will die here once I get the last tree cut. I had miles to go, and this is probably the reason I was keeping myself here instead of going back to Snow. I knew I was afraid of falling in love with her, I had no intention. My intention was to tear her heart out, instead of falling for it. I am afraid to love, not just love her in general after Sarah's death I was afraid of never loving anyone else. Then I was given the privilege to be in Snow White's presence. Her beautiful eyes, her soft skin, why did I run when I knew I was the man who awoke her from her slumber? Why did I run when I had the chance to be with the woman I fell madly for? Oh, that's quite right. She's the queen now; I would only stand in her way. That would be right; maybe I should go forth and see how Snow is doing? I heard tree's fall in the distance, I wiped the sweat that collected at my brow. It wasn't my intentions to run, I just didn't see my place there anymore. She was safe from Ravenna, her kingdom was hers to rule, and she had William. My arm gripped my axe as I put more force into the tree. "Damn, William." I muttered, he stood in my way more than anyone. He didn't approve of me, not even when he dropped into the picture. I knew he just wanted to Snow to himself, well, it looks like I'm not standing in the way anymore. He can have her, since he nearly threw me out of the kingdom himself, "Huntsman!" I turned hearing my name being called in the distance, one of the dwarves came up to me and handed me an envelope. "A pigeon landed in a tree before I cut it down, it had this strapped to its belly." I grabbed the envelope. "Thank you." I muttered, looking around I took a sit on a stump of a tree. I ripped open the fine lettering that was sprawled across. _

Eric,

My name is Gretchen; I am Queen Snow's lady in waiting. I am informing you of her update. Her nightmares are worsening. Every day you stay in the Dark Woods, the worse the nightmares gets. She'll scream your name right before she wakes, and before that she lashes out in her bed calling out Ravenna. I do think that she very much needs you back in her life, you kept her peaceful when she was in your presence she needs you back. Please hurry back to her. I wouldn't be writing to you, if I wasn't worried about her well being. I hope you get this and return to her.

_I looked up from the letter; I shoved it into my boot and stood up. Looking around I went back to my post and grabbed my axe. I knew that my place wasn't with Snow. Her nightmares will cease after she settles into the kingdom. I know it, she knows it, and Gretchen should know it as well. Hearing a sound of breaking and snapping, I grinned hearing the tree closest to me beginning to fall. "Huntsman, move out of the way!" I turned around too late. The massive tree was already beginning to fall, I hit the ground and attempted to roll, the tree's bark caught my side and ripped through my skin. I groaned rolling over fully feeling my blood pour into my shirt. The dwarves circled around me, "Let's get him to the enchanted forest." "He'll bleed out by then." One of them said angrily, "The closest place right now is Snow's kingdom." "He told us not to bring him there, __**ever**__" "This isn't about his feelings for Snow, this is him bleeding out." "Pick him up, let's hurry" Slipping between consciousness and slumber, I managed to murmur; "Snow." _


	3. Chapter 3

_Snow_

I sat in my room with the window open running my brush through my hair seeing the sky pour down the beautiful white snowflakes. I rested my head against the post, seeing everyone down below scramble to put their things inside from the cold. I sat up and closed my window too seeing from afar darker clouds roll together in the East. I locked the window and turned back to my bed, Gretchen lit my fire and placed a hot pan underneath my mattress. "Is there anything else I may do for you, you're majesty?" She curtsied. "Nothing, you may be released." I said about to climb into the bed. Before, I could move the blanket back I heard something crash and a bunch of yelling. _Those voices…_I didn't even take time to hesitate. A queen should be resting for her day's work but I rather not care. I picked up my thick lilac gown and went down the corridor and down the first flight of stairs. From the corner of my eyes, I saw the Knights begin to go towards the door. Many surrounded what was to be behind the cluster, Men kept falling and multiple grunts came from the crowd. "What is this?" I said, the Knight's turned and all separated from each other. It was the dwarves, Gort was in the middle holding his small axe in hand waving off any Knights. "Knights, do you not see that these men of are my own family?" I pointed to them. "I'm so sorry, you're majesty. Forgive me." One night spoke as the rest faded away, "Go back to your quarters, there is no harm to be done here." One night stayed to make sure nothing would happen to me. "Gort, what seems to bring you back into my kingdom?" Gort opened his mouth but it was a groan that stopped him from talking. It was half strangled and gurgled, but I still knew the sound.

"_Sss-neeerrrrr." _

The dwarves didn't move aside, my body began to run ice cold. "Dwarves, move aside and show me what you hide on the ground." They looked at each other wearily and unsure if they should reveal what they hide. "We didn't want you to come down and see him," Beith started "but he decided to just knock over one of those damned statues and then the guards started coming." Coll finished. "Please, move aside." My voice cracked, I was beginning to get frantic on how they were starting to say this. They finally all parted just like the knights did. Sitting against a wall with a bloody side, sat my Huntsman. He had a case of rum in his hand. I dropped to my knee's next to him seeing the wound that gashed the whole side of him. "Sneeeerrr, yous look purrteyy" said Eric before slumping over, I got a better look at the wound. "Get the other knights, he needs to be taken and accessed." The knight nodded and took off down the hallway. "What did this?" I turned to them, "We were cutting the dark forest trees and one just completely fell-" "The biggest of them all," "we had no idea how it happened." "Cutting down the trees in the dark forest? Have you gone mad? That leads only to death and sickness." "We were blessed by the fairies before we started. The tree just snapped in half, Eric flipped right over before he could be crushed." I picked up the half empty bottle of rum and held it up to them. "Why is he drunk?" "To numb the pain all he kept doing was whining and moaning." Gort said with a monotone and a vacant expression. I sighed and rubbed my sides, I moved myself and looked at Eric. He was breathtakingly beautiful for a man. His face was dirty from dark forests dirty, he smelled of blood and rum. He snored loudly, from down the hall I heard the knight's running. Taking a deep breath, I moved the hair out of his face and stood. "When he is done put him in the room across from mine." They nodded and gently picked up Eric and took him down. "I'll have some of my ladies in waiting draw baths for you and set up beds and food." I curtseyed them and picked up my dress. "Snow" I turned to them, "He missed you a whole lot." Muir spoke staring blankly at the wall. "If he missed me he would have written or visited me; Instead of leaving me and never giving me a real reason of his departure." I said nodding my head at them. "I'm glad you are back in my kingdom. I've missed all of you," I hugged one each giving a tight squeeze before I went up stairs. Muir held my hand for a moment, his eyes were on mine which was very terrifying. It was like he was watching something on me, after a moment of silence he smiled. "It's great to see you again, Snow." I kissed Muir on the top of the head. "I shall see all of you in the morning." I went up stairs and felt sick as soon as I was out of an ear shot and eyes. I felt the room beginning to spin. My legs began to shake beneath me I grasped the wall closest to me and gripped onto it. I was afraid I'd hit the ground if the wall wasn't there and I would not move until morning break. Eric was back in my kingdom and he wasn't even that far away from me. My finger nails gripped onto the wall, _why did I not go search for him? Leave William for the throne just until I came back? Why didn't I just chase after him? Instead I watched him walk out to his own death? _I felt sick of thinking of him dead and or ill. "You're majesty!" I heard Gretchen say down the hall, she ran towards me unsure if I was able to move at all. "I think I'll need that quiet time in my room." I whispered. Gretchen nodded grasping my hand and hooking her arm around my waist. I felt old, I felt old it wasn't because of how weak I got when Eric was present it was because he was back again and I wasn't letting him go this time.


	4. Chapter 4

_Snow_

I didn't wake until morning; William sat by my bed and told me of no problems that were happening. The wall destruction had begun and everyone was helping as well. I nodded and sat up in my bed, William was at the door when he turned. "Snow," I looked up to him, "Is Eric going to stay?" "That is my plan so far." I mumbled and gave him a nod. He gave me a nod in return and disappeared behind the door. Gretchen came in five minutes later with my dress for the day, "I_'_ll get your bath ready, malady." She curtsied and let the other maids in. I slowly got out of bed and rubbed my temples, hearing the wind smack against my window gave me a hint that the storm was going to stay. I removed my clothing and grasped my robe seeing the maids bring in the hot water buckets. I took my bath slowly because I just didn't want to hurry, from that wound Eric must be sleeping or intoxicated with more rum for the pain. When I was finished my hair was dried by two maids, and I was fitted into my dress. The maid braided my hair all together around my head and tucked the rest underneath the braid below. My dress was red and purple. The corset was tight fitting, tighter than usual but I could still manage. When I was dressed I released the nurses to drain the bath and leave me be. When I all made sure that they were gone down the hallway for breakfast I crept out of my room. I stared at the door across from mine, that held the man who rescued me from my darkness. I took a deep breath and gently walked across, pushing on the door I entered the room. My throat closed up once I closed that door, I heard the bed sheets stir at the sudden intrusion. "Snow, is that you?" I heard a bed gargled voice. I nearly collapsed hearing his voice, with a groan he tried to move. "No, don't move. You might injure yourself more." I rushed to his bedside. His blue eyes bored into mine, I didn't realize how really blue they were after all. "Snow…" He whispered reaching over and touching my face. His hand stroked across my cheek, "skin as white as snow…" he murmured. "Eric, I've missed you so." I whispered into his hand taking in his scent, the scent of him I missed so much. I kissed his rough palm and put my cheek against it. "I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry I left you." He whispered. "Shh, don't speak." I saw his eyes beginning to drop back down into another sleepy haze. It would be a while before he would heal eventually.

By a while, it took a whole month of healing for Eric to finally get taken out of his own slumber. I kept away trying to keep my hands to myself. I didn't think he remembered our moment in his room but I didn't know what I was more afraid of. That he didn't remember the moment or he _did_ remember it. He kept with the nurses healing back to health while I kept busy with the castle walls being taken down. It was one afternoon where the rain kept my men and I inside. I was walking to the study with a lady in waiting when I saw Eric round the corner. I stopped in my tracks seeing he was standing up and walking on his own. "Gretchen, why don't you see how the men are doing down in the quarters, make sure they have enough food and blankets?" Gretchen nodded and hurried off leaving Eric and I to our privacy. "You're Majesty." He curtsied. "It's good to see you well and walking." "I practice every day so I can go back to my job." "You're already going to leave so soon?" "I rather not stay." "What is holding you back from doing so?" "What shall it matter to you?" Eric said shaking his head and moving passed me. I grasped his arm. "You should know damned well why it should matter to me." Eric stared down at me, my eyes glaring into his. "Why don't you ask your precious William?" William? What should William do with Eric's absence and ill temper? "What do you mean by that?" Eric opened his mouth but Beith came running down the hall. I turned around seeing his face full of panic and concern, "You're Majesty," I turned around to him. "There are dark forces coming together, Muir saw it he was talking and then just stopped for five minutes staring blankly at me." I picked up my dress and ran with Beith down towards the dwarves chambers. Eric was still behind me when I reached the door, going in I saw Muir staring at the wall his fingers tapping along on a table. "Muir?" I kneeled next to him, Muir's head toward towards me. "You're Majesty, I've just seen a horrific thing." "What did you see, Muir? Tell me everything and do not leave a single word out." "There is a darkness beginning to grow of Ravenna's magic. The darkness can bring anything back to life." "Is Ravenna coming back from the dead?" Muir looked back at the wall and concentrated. "No, this is much, much bigger than her. Her magic is nothing compared to this darkness, it _feeds _off of her magic." "What can I do to destroy it?" "Who is 'I'? There is no you in this situation. I'll take care of it." Eric said standing up straight. I turned around, "You think you fight off this thing by yourself? You've nearly ripped open your wound rushing down the hall." "You have a kingdom to take care off, _you're majesty._" The way he said it made my stomach twist and turn in a disgusted way. "I'm sure William would love to take over just until I manage to defeat this thing." "Oh, I bet he would just love sitting in your throne." "What are you trying to imply, _Huntsman?" _That got his attention, Eric eyes finally landed on mine. "SILENCE!" Gort yelled at us, we both stopped bickering at each other to see Muir dig his blade into the wood of the table. "What is he carving?" I asked hovering over him. "The thing you have to defeat." I felt Eric's eyes burning into my back, he is so dark and so angry since he came back. The carving finally stopped and I looked over at the drawing.

A tree

It was a tree with long branches that reached out like fingers, it had a distinguishable hole towards the bottom of it. "This is what holds the power, if you can manage to get this tree gone with. The power will diminish." "I can easily cut it down, or burn it." "This tree is what keeps the Dark Forest alive, it cannot be burned or cut down. You must find the source that keeps it alive." "The Dark Forest goes on for miles, we don't know what lies beyond half the trees we've cut down." "Then we start chopping and finding our way." "No, you mustn't go. " Muir said grasping Gort by the wrist. "There is something bad lurking within these walls here. We must find out and see what it is." "So, I go alone?" I stood. "Of course not, you shall go with me." "I'm not going to put you in danger." "Danger and I have a long standing relationship, I think we shall be fine. " I picked up my dress and marched out. I'm going whether or not Eric goes. He better know that I'll be in my stable at dawn.


	5. Chapter 5

_Snow_

I sat on my horse facing out of the castle; William was next to me he was fidgeting around nervously. "Are you sure you want me to take over while you're away?" I nodded, "I know you can, You're wise and smart. This shall be an easy journey." "God hopes." William mutters, I shook my head at him. "Please, do not get killed, I lost you once. I cannot lose you again." He grasped my hand tightly, I looked down at him. "I promise my dear friend, I shall not try to get killed."

He smiled at me; I returned the smile to him. Hearing someone clear their throat I turned and saw it was Eric. His eyes darted up from my hand holding William's. I slipped my hand out of his and turned to him, "Are you ready now, and you're Majesty?" I nodded. "I shall try to write." I said to William bringing Wanderlust to a trot. "I'll keep the kingdom in order." I waved to him and caught up to Eric. "Are you ready for a long journey?" He said to me, "I think so." I whispered. I slapped Wanderlust and she sprinting forward leaving Eric in the dust behind me.

We must have travelled ten miles or so when we came across into the Dark Forest. All around me trees were cut down and stumps were everywhere. "Is this what you were doing?" I asked Eric who eyed the area carefully. Eric nodded coming up to a fallen tree, he eyed it and looked back at me. "This was the tree that fell on me," he looked at me for a moment, "since we are no longer in harm of the dark forest we can set up camp here." I demounted Wanderlust and tied her to the fallen trunk branch. "We can use the leftover wood I've cut down." I grabbed rocks and set them in a circle while Eric ran off, I watched him go and sat on a stump. I don't know what has gotten into his head, he wasn't like this to me ever.

I picked up sticks together and threw them into the pit. Eric came back around and placed the slivers of wood into the circle. Bending down he lit the fire with a rock and set a leaf on fire, he gently placed it underneath the nettles and watched it catch fire. "What out here changed you?" I said after a moment, Eric's blue eyes looked up into mine. "I'm sorry?" "You never acted like this when you lived in the kingdom."

"It doesn't matter what I acted like in the kingdom." "It matters to me." "Why should it matter to you?" I stood up getting infuriated. "Why are you acting like such an ass?" He stood up well, "You should know why I'm acting like such an ass!" I gave a dry laugh, "I would know better if you actually TOLD ME." I shouted

"Ask your perfect king, William!" I didn't move having the sudden realization strike me in the face. My face softened and I saw Eric turn away. "Is that what this is about?" He didn't answer me. I approached him as he turned away from me, "Are you afraid I'd chose William over you?" "It would make much more sense since he's royal and I cannot compare." I moved around him and faced him. "You do not need to compare to William." He looked up at me, he moved away suddenly. "It doesn't matter anymore to me. You are queen now and I'm a mere commoner."

"Eric.." "Please, spare your pity for someone else!" Anger came back on me like a gust of wind. "Oh, you're so stubborn!" "I learn from the best." Eric curtseyed and I felt my hands ball up in fists. "Do not mock me." "Who's mocking?" He gave a smirk that was making my rage stronger. "You are insufferable!" I yelled to him he turned and grimaced. "You are ignorant." He smiled, without thinking I raised my fist and connected it to his jaw. Eric was taken off guard when my fist connected to his face. He stumbled and fell back into the dirt, I gripped my hand that stung. "You punched me!" Eric stood,

"You deserved it!" "How dare you!?" He shot up and pushed me up against a tree, "How dare I? All you've done since you've come back into the kingdom is treat me like the dirt beneath your boots." "That's because I was treated like that while you knew nothing." "That gives you a right to take it out on me?" "You act like you are so innocent." "That's because I didn't know a thing!" "You should have known everything!" I struggled against Eric's grip that he had me. "It would have helped if you had spoken to me about it." "What would it matter to you?" "It matters _everything _to me because I _love you." _I yelled at him still struggling. He eased up on my wrists; I finally looked up into his beautiful eyes.

"Snow…" He whispered my name, I finally stopped struggling and managed to get my wrist free. I touched his face. "You are the one who awoke me from my slumber. You are not William, I do not love him. True love is what awoken me, William failed on that part. I do not wish to be with him, I wish to be with you." Eric's eyes softened and he closed his eyes for a moment and whispered; "But you're kingdom needs a royal blood." "I do not care for that asinine rule. My father taught me before his untimely death that you fall for what you've been given. You were given to me, I do not want anyone else." I stroked his face.

The space between us was beginning to fade when I felt the dirt beneath me move. "What was that?" I whispered, another shake brought Eric and I to our knees. "Ogres."


	6. Chapter 6

_Eric_

_I tried to move Snow forward but she persisted, the ground beneath our feet began to sway back and forth. The ogre's footsteps coming closer and closer to range, "Snow, I know you are the person not to harm the animals. But beasts like these do not hesitate, this is no bridge troll." I pulled on her hand again, the trees began to separate. "SNOW." I yelled, she still didn't move. An ear splitting roar came from behind the green curtains. I went in front of her and grasped her face in my hands, her eyes finally zeroed in on mine. _

_"Please." I whispered to her, my voice was small and weak but I didn't want to risk us dying before we finished this mission. She nodded, I nodded back grasping her hand, I untied the horses and put her on Wanderlust. Slapping his hind he started off in a sprint into the woods. I mounted Danger and kicked him making him sprint forward. I turned behind me seeing the ogre come through the trees, it sniffed the air and moved forward his foot stomping on the fire. He roared which caused the birds to fly out from their hiding places and fly south. I could see Snow safely in front of me a sigh of relief came out of my lips. _

_We stopped miles and miles later, we found ourselves just on the outskirts of the dark forest. The grass was green and we were Oceanside. I sat down on the fluffy green grass Snow was already at work at making another fire pit underneath the trees. "You need to rest." I said to her, she turned and laid nettles and leaves onto the pit. "I shall rest when a fire is lit." _

_She bent over and started lighting it. I leaned back and stared up at the sky. I heard the flame spark and Snow stood moving the sticks around to catch the fire. "Hopefully, this won't be stomped on by an ogre." She mumbled, I slowly stood and walked towards her. "Snow, before that ogre interrupted us." "It is in the past." "'Snow, do not be like that." _

_She turned around, her eyes full of tears. "Be like what? Be heartbroken? I cannot play these games with you, Eric. You left me alone in a kingdom of which I do not know how to rule. You gave me no reason to which why you left in the very first place. You did not write, you did not have anyone sent. For months, I missed you and thought nothing of you night and day and when you show up I'm weak in the knees." I was completely off guard to hear this confession from Snow. _

_My heart was racing and my blood was pumping hearing every word she spoke hit me right in the chest. "I am so afraid that if I wake up one day, you won't be there anymore. I wish that I never loved you so that I would never feel like this." "I felt as if you did not love me as I love you." "If I loved you, I would have never left you to this mission alone, but I care for you. I care for you so much and I cannot stand to be without you." I grasped her by the waist and brought her close. _

_"Do not worry anymore, I do not wish to leave you for a long time. When I left it was because I knew that you cannot love a commoner like me and William made my presence unwanted." "And I knew that I would only inconvenience you and your ruling." _

_"You would not at all." I stroked her face and moved the hair from her face. "I have missed you." I could not hold myself back no longer, I crushed my lips to Snow's. My body was instantly lit on fire. I gripped her so tightly, I was afraid that she'd become dust in my hands. The kiss that I awoke Snow from was no competitor to this one. Both of us felt the world fade away from us, _

_Snow gripped my arm and I felt her nails dig into them. When our lips parted, Snow's eyes didn't open for a long moment, and when they did her emeralds focused on mine. "I've been waiting for so long for that." She said hugging me and nuzzling my neck, my heart was in my throat. I had no words, but just for this moment purposely left me speechless. For she, Snow White the fairest of them all, kept me speechless. _

_"We should rest now, because we have to find that tree by 'morrow's evening." She whispered to me. I didn't want this to end, this moment between us to fade away and be put in the back of our heads. I'm afraid I'd lose it forever, or worse I'd lose __**her**__. "Yes, my dear." I whispered. She lied down on the grass and patted the spot behind her. I smiled and got down next to her, pressing my chest against her back. I moved her stray hairs from her neck and placed my cheek against hers. "Goodnight, Eric." She whispered. "Goodnight, my queen." I whispered. I never wanted to leave this spot, this spot kept me forever content. _

_Snow and I rode together in silence following a trail of dead animals. "We must be close." She whispered leaning forward. I nodded in agreement, these woods were deadly Snow found that out the hard way. We hurt a small burst from the left. "Delusional smoke, cover your mouth." Snow wrapped her scarf around her mouth and nose as the smoke travelled past us. _

_The smoke taking its victim a crow sat too low; Snow gasped as we reared the corner, strewn all over the ground were tiny birds, their chests ripped open and hearts were ripped out. "It's Ravenna," She whispered her hands shaking "It's okay, We'll get to the tree." We got closer, my hand never leaving on my axe for a moment. I could see something black in the distance; crows surrounded the trees from above. "Do not let your fears get the best of you in this forest. __Remember what I told you when we first met." _

_I told her while we hurried, trying not to trample on the dead birds. Then, we rounded the last corner my eyes adjusted to the massive pitch black tree. It towered over all the other trees and it feasted on fears and birds. The crows cawed at it like it was their own ruler of all. It made my stomach sick, I dismounted and put my hand up to Snow to keep her safe. _

_"It's too thick to cut around." I said looking at the massive width. "How can I remove a massive tree like this?" I heard a drop behind me, like water splashing into water. Turning around I watched the water rise and form into a man, no not a man a dark knight. "It makes an army!" Snow shouted, I drove my axe into the night shattering completely. The black dust spread through the air just like the delusional smoke. I covered my mouth. I turned back to Snow who observed the tree carefully. _

_I heard something behind me, something recollecting and reforming. The sound was like picking up glass, I turned around and saw that the dark knight had multiplied when it hit the water. "Snow, you must figure out a way to kill this tree. This is Ravenna being reborn, but first she is making her army." I kicked the first knight out of the black water and sliced it across the chest, this time it shattered and didn't move. _

_The next knight came out of his frozen state and came towards me, his sword drawn up ready to kill. "Snow, hurry these multiply by two." I heard another drop of water, cursing underneath my breath I swung around and lodge my axe into the newest recruit. "There is no way to cut through, all it does is eat weapons!" Snow yelled to me, I kicked the next knight out of the puddle and shoved him against a tree and cut through his armor. _

_The glass shattered and I kept my mouth covered. "Find the heart to the tree." I heard two drops this time, turning around Snow held her dagger and observed the tree. I saw the sky go dark and I turned again, a giant dark knight stood up tall. I crossed myself and kissed my hands and swung my axes around, "I never thought I'd be killed this way." The beast roared into the air and swatted at me like a fly. _

_I swung into the tree and groaned as the sharp tree cut into my back. I tossed my blade through the knee of the giant, it roared and hit on its good knee. I tossed the next one and saw the leg shatter into a bigger smoke. "Snow, cover your face!" I yelled and ran around the dark knight dodging its fists. Finding on axe discarded into the ground covered in dead rotten leaves. I grasped it and took off sprinting._

_ Grabbing onto lose glass pieces I climbed over on its back. I heard it recollect and stand, "Snow! You might want to hurry!" I gripped onto some of its armor as it tried to fling me off. I watched Snow climb the tree, her sword in hand. "This is an end Ravenna," Snow drove the blade through the weak spot of the tree, the ground shook and a blood curling scream cut through the dark forest. _

_Feeling the knight beginning to disintegrate; I jumped off and grabbed onto a thick branch and watched it shatter completely. Snow gripped onto her sword her head tucked away seeing the glass shatter. I closed my eyes and turned away as the giant beast exploded into millions of pieces. The explosion caused me to fly like a mast on a ship, I was flown around like a rag doll. _

_Nearly almost letting go, I could have been thrown into sharp trees and had been done for. The wind suddenly stopped and I felt my body go back into a regular position. Opening my eyes I dropped down slowly and nearly lost my footing getting to Snow. Shard melted before my eyes, the liquid black mass sunk into the soil and I returned to my Snow. "Let's go home." _

_She whispered through her scarf. I nodded in agreement helping her down from the tree, we moved through the thick soil. "Wait." She notions to me, I turn feeling her hand slip away from mine; I watch her grabs sticks and a rock and slowly light a fire. _

_Hearing the rocks clash together for many attempts the fire finally caught. Snow leaned forward and helped the small flame catch onto the wood; she gave it rotten leaves and sticks then finally the tree was beginning to burn. She stood up and backed away from the tree her eyes full of the fire that was engulfing the black tree. "Come, Snow. We must get back to the kingdom." She nodded and I grasped her hand tightly, leading her out of the forest that brought her forth the nightmares._

**I'm so so so sorry, I haven't posted. Rugby has started up and I've been doing a lot of practices and helping out with my friends and family. The sixth installment will be finished by Saturday morning or night. Once again, I'm so sorry that I haven't posted .You guys have been AMAZING and supported this story and I'm overwhelmed with all of this love. Happy Thanksgiving everyone! **


	7. Chapter 7

_Snow_

Eric and I returned to the kingdom a day later, our skin had marks of black all over. Our bodies were tired of the long journey, and my mind was trying to rest of what it still had left. Eric hadn't left my side since our kiss. Which, I had completely forgotten after my small war with the tree since my body was exhausted physically I had no time for emotions. We were greeted by the dwarves at the gate, they cheered for us while we rode in. "Cheers for the mighty queen and her huntsman!"

This made me ponder for a moment, was he only my huntsman or was he really _my_ huntsman? "Tell Gretchen to run a bath. I reek of death." I told one of the guards outside. I dismounted Wanderlust; Eric joined me at my side while the guards escorted us back into the kingdom. I kept my body straight but I felt my eyes slipping, "Thank you."

I said to the guards who backed out of order and went outside. I climbed the stairs with Eric and silenced descended onto us. I was afraid if I spoke that he'd have an excuse to leave me by myself and I couldn't have him leave me now. Not when I'm so weak like this, I cannot afford him to leave me. The bedroom guards opened the doors to my chambers for Eric and I.

"You are released." I said to them. Their bodies relaxed, bowing to me they quickly left to the stairs. I closed the door, Gretchen put down an empty can down. "Your bath is almost finished, your Majesty." She smiled at me, I nodded to her and watched her pick up the last bucket. "Are you alright, Snow?" Eric whispered to me, I gave a small nod to him and watched Gretchen curtsey and excuse herself from my bed chamber.

I went to the door and locked it after she had disappeared. "Since you seem to be in good shape, I shall go-" I grasped his hand tightly, which made him turn his eyes trailing up from our connected hands to my face. "Do not leave me, please don't. I beg of you, do not leave me again." I whispered and went into his chest. He gripped my body tightly, "I won't ever." He whispered into my hair, we were silent for a moment and I pulled back.

"Please, help me out of this." I turned and moved my hair from my back, after a minute or two of pulling Eric took his blade out and cut the corset. It fell to the floor in a jagged heap; I slid out of the rest of my outfits, only one small clothing article remaining. I turned to Eric who's eyes kept down, "Don't be shy, my love." I helped him get undressed and removed the dirtied clothing from him. He was stripped down nearly bare, I kept that small clothing on him as well.

I touched his face and turned going into the bathroom. I took a deep breath seeing my bath steam of the hot water, I let the last article of clothing fall and step into the bath, the warm water greeting me and my sore muscles. Eric stood at the door, motionless his face was red with blush. I lifted my arm out of the water and signaled him to come join me.

He took a deep breath, I watched him remove his last clothing. My breath caught, he was truly magnificent. He looked like he was sculpted only from the Gods, his clear skin, oceanic blue eyes, long silky blonde hair. He was beyond muscled, he looked like a man that could take many arrows before falling. He was the most beautiful man I had ever met and I had the pleasure of being his divine love. He slid into the water, I stood facing him my arm slowly going down his muscled one; "You're so beautiful, Eric" I murmured into his skin, "Not me, Snow. I'm nothing compared to your divine beauty."

This caused a set of chills to go down my spine. I leaned back into the water, pulling Eric with me into the water. I grasped soap and lathered it over his skin. Eric put his hand over mine, I looked down at him and he caught my face. His lips came up to mine, searching for something and when I kissed him back. I knew he had found what he was searching for.

The fire crackled with intensity and the heat wafted into the cold room. Eric grasped me against him, drying my hair for me. His fingers going through it, it was a quiet tender moment between him and I. His hands fell from my hair and up my arms; I closed my eyes relaxing against his warm skin. "My body is exhausted." I whispered moving my head into the crook of his neck I felt the vibration of his chest while he gave a small laugh. "Just wait until you and I are alone again, I shall show you the real word for exhausted."

I smiled and stood up, "Join me to bed?" He hesitated for a moment and then stood, I was nearly about to climb into bed when someone banged on my chamber door. Eric and I looked confused at each other, I put my robe on seeing Eric not even bothering to put on a shirt. He unlocked the door and opened it. "Snow- Oh my god."

My heart froze hearing William at the door. "What do you need from Snow?" Eric said leaning against the door blocking his view. I played with my hair, this was not good, not good at all. "I must talk to Snow." William said through gritted teeth. "What makes you so righteous to think that she wants to speak to you?" "You know damn well." Eric leaned up off the door and came up close to William. "I'm sure I do not, why don't you try to fix my memory?"

"That is ENOUGH." I said, Eric turned and William poked his head over Eric's broad shoulders. "Let him in, Eric will you excuse us?" He nodded, "I shall be outside the door, if you need me." He gave a slight nod and left the room. I stood facing the fire for a moment deep in my thoughts, I gripped my robe tightly wondering what I should say first but William is the one that brought me out of my thoughts.

"With a commoner? What makes you think that he is suited enough for you?" I felt my blood boil and I turned around. "He saved my life, twice; do not forget the kind generosity he has given me." "He was sent to kill you," "and he ended up saving me instead and leading me to your kingdom." "This is completely madness! You should not be seen with a man of no royal blood."

"What are you implying?" "That you should not speak to him," My eyes went wide and I strode towards him. "How d_are _you, tell me who I am to love and who am I to speak to." "I saved you once as well." "That is nothing compared to what you've done to Eric. He led me to safety while you led me to my death." "I tried to save you." "YOU BROUGHT RAVENNA'S GUARDS EVERYWHERE." I shouted at him. "I killed off HALF of them." "While Eric killed the leader,"

"ENOUGH TALK ABOUT HIM I AM DONE HEARING ABOUT HIM. I risked my life for you, I loved you, and help you take care of your kingdom and this is how you repay me?" "There were no debts to be paid, William. You've changed since you've come to help me, and I'm very tired of your constant hovering over me. Questioning every move I make or pondering everything I do. You have crossed the line when you chose to tell me who I am to love." "He doesn't deserve you."

"Then who does?" "I DO, I DO SNOW, I DESERVE YOU, I worship you, and I love you and you don't look at me the same way." "I grew up with you, and I only loved you like a brother." "I WON'T ACCEPT THAT." "That is what you are GIVEN. If you cannot take what I give you then you may go." "I SHALL, I do hope that Eric does not plan on leaving you again."

William stormed out, leaving my hands shaking and my face red with such anger. Eric entered the room and looked at me, "Are you alright, Snow?" I shook my head. "Just leave me be." He nodded at me, I wrung my wrist around and around trying to calm my blood. "I won't go." I heard him, I turned to him with hateful eyes. "You are a fool, I asked you to leave," "and I chose to stay."

"As your queen I command you to leave," "as a huntsman to the queen I command you to not order me around." I came up to him, "What is with men today and making me infuriated?" I turned around and rubbed my temples. "Just leave me be," "I shall not, not until you are completely alright."

I felt myself breaking, I felt my throat close up and feel the tears begin to fall from my face. Eric came up to me and grasped my hands, I tried to move away from him but he caught me again and this time I pushed him back but he just pushed back with much more force.

Knocking over a small table, I felt the wall hit my back. "You aren't alone in that tower any more, you cannot run and hide in a different place anymore. I will not, ever, leave you." I looked up at him. "Prove it to me, Eric." He let my hands go and I let them drop to the side. Eric grasped the back of my neck and brought his lips to mine.


	8. Chapter 8

Regular Arial – Snow's POV

_**Bolded Italic – Eric's POV**_

The bed touched my back slowly, while my lips worked against Eric's. Our hands fighting for one another's clothes to be removed, his only free hand was in my long hair gripping it tightly. He kissed me hard as if his world depended on it. I gripped onto his shoulders so tightly, I was so afraid he'd crumble into dust in my hands. The way he kept close to me was making my heart jump out of my chest, I felt almost invincible with him.

_**I had never made love to another woman other than Sarah. That is what my first thought was when I laid Snow on her silken bed. **_

_**I had days where I had shared my bed with other maidens but none I had love for. I was nervous, could she tell my hands were shaking while I gripped her small sides.**_

_**I'm afraid that she'd disappear just as Sarah did. I felt Snow sit up and run her hand down my bare chest, a shiver ran down my spine as she did so. No, this is just to amazing to be true. **_

His hands shook as they gripped the sheets while I ran my fingers down his chest, finding the buckle to his pants, I let them drop. He was almost bare, he was still that beautiful god that I saw earlier this morning. He grasped me and pulled me up gently, his hands rested on my arms.

His eyes didn't move from mine as they slowly went down. Then he stopped at my sides, his hands slid in and around pulling me into his chest. Eric kissed me again, his lips fiercely finding mine I felt Eric's left hand move away. His lips were at my collarbone kissing every inch of bone that rested there. I felt a sudden rush of cold air and realized that my robe was untied.

_**She was crafted by Goddesses, I wanted kneel in front of her with her Goddess structure. The way her hands went into my hair and how she left tingles everywhere would drive a man into madness. My hands roamed her bare skin. **_

_**Sending chills down Snow's spine, her small whimpers of pleasure in my ear. This caused me to harden against her. Her hand slid down to my chest and down and grasped me in her hand. I stiffened when she had me, after a moment of knowing what she was doing her lips traveled hot air up my neck and to my lips.**_

_**Her hand dropped and I looked at her, I laid her down on the bed once again and my hand slid where I never thought it could go.**_

My breath caught having to feel Eric in a place where I never thought he would go. His fingers worked on me tenderly, his eyes never left mine but I could hold back my eyes rolling in the back of my head. I closed my eyes and felt the pleasure rise.

Little moans came from my mouth as Eric quickened his pace, the moans began to get louder and faster. I began to arch my back at the intensity of the pleasure that was coming to a crescendo. "Eric." I moaned in his ear, a felt his chest vibrate with a laugh he gave.

"Sit tight, love. You'll get there." I dug my nails into the pillow, a moan escaping my lips while my eyes rolled back. My heart began to swell; I felt my face go hot as pleasure from my climax ran through me like a current.

_**I watched her moan my name and I tried so hard not to just give into my lust. The way her body looked so bare and beautiful against her pillow. It was driving me crazy; after Snow looked back at me she sat up and grasped me tightly to her body. "Make love to me, Huntsman." She rolled herself back and positioned herself against me. **_

_**I hovered over her and watched her green eyes melt into mine. My hands were shaking but I did not let her see that. I took a deep breath, and slowly entered her. Snow sucked in a breath and my eyes darted back to hers. She stared up at the ceiling and then down at me, her eyes obviously in pain. **_

"_**I'm fine, my love." She whispered touching my face, I nodded and then pressed all of myself in. I gripped the sheets and steadied myself while I slowly drove in and out of her. **_

The pain was unbearable, but it was only for a mere minute or two. I could see Eric was struggling not to put me anymore pain than I was already in. He steadily and slowly moved his hips against mine. I tried not to show that I was pain. I closed my eyes and held Eric closely, a small inkling began to come from the bottom of my toes.

Then, it escaladed to my legs, my stomach, and my chest. It was pleasure, I was feeling pleasure. I felt my mouth open as I let pants and moans out. "Oh, Eric," I whispered and gripped him harder my legs wrapping around him. Eric quickened his pace, which caused me to arch my back with him. He groaned and buried his face into my neck. I moaned louder having my nails dig into his back. "Snow my dear Snow." Eric groaned against my neck, the pleasure was too great for me to have.

_**She was finally enjoying it, every touch I gave her made her go crazy. My name was the only thing she kept saying. I was relieved that she wasn't in pain anymore, she was writhing against me. I quickened my pace just the slightest, I didn't want to hurt her anymore. **_

_**My pleasure was getting to me, I felt myself getting and closer and closer to the breaking point. I threw my head back and groaned loudly, grasping her head board to steady myself. The way she touched me was making me get closer and closer to my climax. I felt her becoming closer and closer to the point as well, the way her moans got more frequent. **_

_**My heart felt like I was going to explode into smoke, this is what making love felt like. This was nothing to be compared to. Everything she did made me love her even more, the way she gave a smile when she felt her climax rising. The way she said my name was just enough. **_

I couldn't hold myself any longer, I wrapped myself around him, Eric leaned back and sat down gripping me hard on the sides. My head rolled back as I felt my climax coming to a stop not that much far ahead. "Eric." I whispered in his ear.

I groaned loudly and felt my climax come to the top, Eric smashed his lips to mine and grasped me tightly. We both jumped off into oblivion, the bliss was gorgeous, I was taken away from this world. I wasn't thinking of my kingdom, William, or my life, I was just taken away from the pain and hurt in the world and put into one with pleasure and beauty.

After the moment passed, Eric and I stayed completely still. Our panting and hearts racing were one with another. "I love you." I whispered in his neck. "I love you so much, Snow," I moved away from Eric and pulled me with me underneath the sheets. Eric wrapped his arm around me and found a comfortable position. Sleep welcomed me like an old friend and I finally closed my eyes feeling Eric's breaths behind me.

I'm so happy that you've all subscribed to this story. I'm SO SORRY that I haven't posted in a long time! School just got out for me and I was just looking through files. I'll try to post once a week but it won't be easy! 3 Thank you for the support.

xoxo

Josie


End file.
